militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Antonio Rodríguez Balinas
United States of America |branch= United States Army United States Army Reserve |serviceyears= 1948–1980 |rank= Brigadier General |commands=Office of the First U.S. Army Deputy Command |unit= |battles=Korean War |awards=Silver Star with bronze star Legion of Merit Purple Heart with Oak Leaf Cluster }} Brigadier General Antonio Rodríguez Balinas (February 28, 1928 – September 21, 2011) was the first commander of the Office of the First U.S. Army Deputy Command. Early years Rodríguez Balinas was born and raised in the town of Adjuntas, Puerto Rico, where he received his primary and secondary education. He joined the U.S. Army upon graduating from the University of Puerto Rico where he earned is Bachelor of Arts degree in Economics. Rodríguez Balinas entered the Officer Candidate School program and was commissioned a Second Lieutenant upon completing OCS. At the outbreak of the Korean War, he was assigned to the 65th Infantry Regiment. Korean War On April 23, 1951, Rodríguez Balinas, who was assigned to "F" Co., of the 65th Infantry, 3rd Infantry Division, defended the left flank of his company from constant enemy attacks at Ognyo-Bong, Hill 305 at a great risk to his life. He was awarded the Silver Star Medal and promoted to the rank of first lieutenant for his bravery. On December 23, 1951, he fearlessly walked through a lethal hail of enemy fire directly toward the hostile bunker of the enemy, hurled his hand grenades and singlehandedly completely destroyed the enemy position and its occupants near Sorgyon-Myon, Korea. For his actions he was awarded his second Silver Star and a Purple Heart. Silver Star citations SILVER STAR '' HEADQUARTERS 3D INFANTRY DIVISION '' GENERAL ORDERS # 278 - July 13, 1951 '' '' Citation (1st citation): '' SILVER STAR '' HEADQUARTERS 3D INFANTRY DIVISION '' GENERAL ORDERS # 197 - MAY 29, 1952 '' '' Citation (2nd citation): '' Military career Rodríguez Balinas continued his academic education and earned a Phd degree in Law from the UPR. On March 1968, the reserve units in Puerto Rico and the U.S. Virgin Islands of the United States Army were organized into the 166th Support Group. On July 14, 1973, the then-Colonel Rodríguez Balinas took command of the 166th Support Group and was given full command and control of all USAR (United States Army Reserve) units in Puerto Rico and the U.S. Virgin Islands. One of Col. Rodríguez Balinas accomplishments was to have all the missions and functions of a major U.S. Army Reserve Command under the First U.S. Army. Col. Rodríguez Balinas wanted the full autonomy for the Army Reserve forces in Puerto Rico. On February 1977, the USAR Forces in Puerto Rico became a General Office Command with the establishment of the Office of the First U.S. Army Deputy Command with Antonio Rodríguez Balinas, who was promoted to the rank of Brigadier General, as its first General Officer. In 1979, the USAR Forces in Puerto Rico were awarded the Best Major U.S. Army Reserve Command Award. Brig. General Rodríguez Balinas held the position of General Officer until 1980 when he retired. Quote Brigadier General Antonio Rodríguez Balinas is quoted as saying: "Puerto Rico's contribution to the national defense has been noteworthy, and in some cases … decisive, as in the Korean War. I believe that Puerto Rico has done for this nation more than its share." Puerto Rico Herald, June 30, 2000. Legacy In 1980, Rodríguez Balinas retired from the military and was awarded the Legion of Merit Medal upon his retirement. He died on September 21, 2011, and was buried with military honors in the Puerto Rico National Cemetery located in the city of Bayamon.Primera Hora Military awards and decorations Among Rodríguez Balinas' decorations were the following: * Silver Star with bronze star * Legion of Merit * Purple Heart with Oak leaf Cluster * Army Commendation Medal * Army Reserve Component Achievement Medal * Armed Forces Reserve Medal * National Defense Service Medal * Korean Service Medal * United Nations Service Medal * Presidential Unit Citation * Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation * Meritorious Unit Commendation Badges: * Parachutist badge * Combat Infantryman Badge Foreign decoration The Bravery Gold Medal of Greece was given by the Government of Greece to the 65th Infantry Regiment and to the members of the regiment who fought in the Korean War. * Chryssoun Aristion Andrias (Bravery Gold Medal of Greece) See also *List of famous Puerto Ricans *List of Puerto Rican military personnel *65th Infantry Regiment Notes References * External links * * Category:1928 births Category:2011 deaths Category:People from Adjuntas, Puerto Rico Category:American army personnel of the Korean War Category:Puerto Rican Army personnel Category:United States Army generals Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:Puerto Rican military personnel Category:Puerto Rican military officers Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit